


By the Bank

by goreds



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamlet muses on Ophelia's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Bank

I never understood  
how you died  
you were playing by a bank  
and then you  
slipped?  
But my mother lies.   
You were so much braver  
than I, love.


End file.
